Hacks and Jacks
by radiogaga89
Summary: Cosima meets an interesting girl in an arcade. She could be key to helping her solve some of the mysteries surrounding her and the rest of clone club. Possible love triangle between new girl and Cophine.


_So a few things you need to know to keep up with this story:_

_-Set in the OB world, in a city where all clone club and DYAD are, Cosima lives and studies here and she grew up here as well._

_-Cosima and Delphine are together_

_-This is before they crack the dna codes_

_I do not own any of the Orphan Black characters, though I wish I did. ENJOY &amp; REVIEW, it should get interesting._

Cosima stopped in front of a place that read "Sam's Arcade". She was surprised it was still there. She slipped her hand inside the pocket of her jacket and as soon as she felt the quarters smiled. She stepped inside, eyeing the place, it pretty much looked the same, only a few teenagers hanging around now, not like the old days. After a few seconds of looking around, she spotted her ever favorite arcade: Street Fighter. She put in a couple of quarters and made her obvious choice: Chun-Li (the chinese girl) and started playing.

"Damn, I still got it !" she said out loud, after a few rounds of ass-kicking.

She used to love this place, came here very often, mostly by herself, and would stay for hours playing only Street Fighter. If it was taken when she arrived, she would challenge whoever was playing, beat them and stay there for hours waiting to meet her match.

"Nice button work" said a voice behind her.

"Thanks" she replied without taking her eyes off the screen and moving both hands rapidly

"Mind If I join you?" said the girl that had been standing behind her watching for a few minutes.

"Sure!" said Cosima "but i must warn you I'm not an easy one" she finally turned to see her challenger.

It was a girl taller than her, but anyone is taller than Cosima these days. She had big brown eyes, black mid-lenght hair with bangs and a really pretty face. Altough her cute face didn't quite match her black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and denim vest attire. She looked cool, Cosima thought.

"I know," The girl said. "I've been watching you for a few minutes now.

" "Whoa, thanks for the stalking" Cosima said playfully.

"I was just waiting for you to loose actually," the girl said with a small smile.

"Let's get this thing started then" Cosima said as the girl inserted a couple more quarters.

They chose their characters and started the fight, both working the buttons like crazy and making weird faces. After a few minutes the girl raised her hands in victory.

"Dammit, beginner's luck you!" Cosima said pressing the buttons to start the next round.

They played for a while, some the girl won, others Cosima, but they were having a pretty close battle.

"I'm Alice" the girl said over the noise of the button pressing and the characters shouting.

"Cosima" What a rare name Alice thought.

"Cosima, we should make a bet: whoever wins this last round buys the other an ice cold beer" Alice said at the beginning of their last encounter.

"That sounds great, all this skill and no reward." Cosima said pressing start and Alice just laughed.

This was the tighest battle yet, Cosima was looking like the obvious winner until Alice used her special power and beat her suddenly.

"Nooooo,I have been defeated" Cosima said in a dramatic video game voice.

"Finally! I thought you'd never stop playing" Alice said and shook Cosima's hand.

"You are a great player though, but now you gotta pay up. There's a bar around the corner"

Cosima looked a bit doubtful but then said "Let's go then, wouldn't want to be a sore loser"

By the time they finished playing the place had emptied.

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

Cosima checked her watch, "barely 15 'til 8"

"K, then I'm just gonna close up real quick ok? Would you mind helping me turn off the machines over there?" Alice signaled to a few arcade.

"What? You own the place? No wonder you're so good ! That could be considered cheating you know?" Cosima said while helping turn off the arcades.

Alice laughed, waited for Cosima to get out and locked the entrance door. There was a bar around the corner just like Alice had said, they went inside, sat themselves in a table and ordered two beers.

"So you play everyday then," Cosima said taking a long sip from her beer

"I barely do actually, I have a life you know," Alice said doing the same as Cosima, "you just seemed like a good opponent. How do you explain your pro gaming skills anyway?"

Cosima smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I used to go there a lot when I was younger and stay there for hours and hours, kinda like today, except nobody was good enough to beat me then."

"So what are you up to when not kicking-ass in video games?" Alice asked

"I'm a phd student," Cosima thought about how her life was more about "kicking-ass" than actually being in school. "I'm in microbiology, evolutionary development."

Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise, she definitely didn't expect this video-game playing, dreadlock wearing chick to be a doctor.

"A smartass then," Alice said.

"I'm used to getting that, don't let the hippie look fool you. I'm just really invested in my work I guess. I love science, and I'm definitely a geek at heart."

Cosima said getting very comfortable with the conversation and Alice.

"Cheers to you doctor" Alice said clinking her beer with Cosima's to what she responded "Cheers to you arcade owner" as they both took a sip looking straight into each other's eyes.

Right that second Cosima's phone beeped and she hastily put down her bottle to look at the text. It was from Delphine. Alice noticed this but stayed cool and drank the rest of her beer.

"And that's my queue to go" Cosima got up, finished her beer, pulled out a bill from her purse and said, "I had a lot of fun, and the tab's on me" She smiled.

"Then the next game is on the house" Alice said.

"See you!" Cosima said and with that turned to leave.


End file.
